


【TSN／EM】Just Do It！

by azipusheng, thereforyou123



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: AU, Crushes, M/M, Secret Crush, Sex Education, 嘴炮小馬, 就只是想搞小馬, 性愛自修室, 痴漢花朵
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azipusheng/pseuds/azipusheng, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereforyou123/pseuds/thereforyou123
Summary: Eduardo發現自己好像不喜歡女生，他只對某個捲毛的男生硬得起來。Mark被一個難纏的客人纏上了，對方是一個帥氣的校園風雲人物，似乎有不舉的困擾。性愛自修室AU＿有些(很)微(多)OOC，可以接受就快進來看！！！之前看到微博喜歡的太太點了SE的梗，就和小夥伴寫了快一個月......（我們兩個各自寫了一篇，有一些設定是一樣的，畢竟是一起腦的嘛，主旨都是想搞小馬。）
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Mark是性愛大師

「嘿，Saverin！幫我傳給Chris！」  
坐在Eduardo隔壁的男孩（是叫Mike還是Michael？）用手肘擠了擠他。  
他不認識那個男孩，可是全校都知道Eduardo．Saverin，這也是為什麼大家都找他幫忙。  
Eduardo接過那張皺巴巴的紙條，用食指和拇指彈到前面的人桌上，在那之前他隱約瞄到那張薄薄的紙透出幾個像是「諮商」和「治療」的字樣。

金色頭髮的男生轉過來看他，驚訝於田徑校隊的王牌竟然和自己搭話，便疑惑地打開那張來看，一瞬間豁然開朗。  
「噢，Eduardo，沒想到你也需要性諮商！」Chris小聲又驚喜地說，還親暱地叫他的名字。但下一秒他換上惋惜的表情：「不過很遺憾，Mark這周要趕期中報告，這整個禮拜都沒空。」  
性諮商？Mark又是哪位？Eduardo懷疑自己聽錯了：「呃……你說什麼？」  
「我的意思是，性諮商暫停一週。不過如果你願意提高價碼，我可以考慮另外幫你和Mark約時間——」  
「等、等一等。」Eduardo打斷他。  
「怎麼了嗎？」  
「我不知道你在說什麼。」他指著隔壁的男孩（應該是Mike），「紙條是幫他傳的。」  
Mike一副坐立難安的模樣，在Chris和Eduardo之間來回掃視。  
「噢。」Chris 尷尬地看著Eduardo：「或許……你有需要性諮商可以找我？」

那堂應用數學真的糟透了，Eduardo後來沒再聽進去半個字（或是數字）。  
Chris．Hughes他是知道的，那個在全校面前出櫃的金髮學弟，他的勇氣令人印象深刻，現在正和辯論社的Sean打得火熱（並不是那個喜歡在禮拜四開轟趴又常換女友的Sean．Parker）。  
可是Chris所說的卻讓他一點也摸不著頭緒。性愛諮商？那是什麼東西？聽起來Chris只是幫忙拉客戶的仲介，而那個Mark才是真正在做諮商的人。

這一個小小的插曲一直在Eduardo腦中盤旋不去。他想知道Mark是誰。  
Eduardo一直有個小秘密——他對捲髮的男性情有獨鍾，會有……你知道的那種衝動。  
天，他自己也知道這有多怪。所以說，他需要幫忙，非常需要，那個叫做Mark的諮商師或許是他的希望。

隔天，Eduardo興高采烈地走進教室，他已經很努力地讓自己不要看起來心情那麼好了，但一路上還是有很多人問他是不是發生了什麼好事。  
老實說，這沒什麼特別的，只不過就是一週一次的程式設計課，中階的那種，Eduardo根本就對此一竅不通，這只不過是不小心選上的一堂課，而且他再交不出作業就會被當。  
這根本稱不上好事，對吧？

他和前幾堂課一樣，坐在教室後排最左側的角落，和隔壁的人打了聲招呼——藉此瞄了眼同樣坐在最後一排、但是在最右邊的那個帽Ｔ男孩。  
好吧，Eduardo省略了最重要的那點描述：穿著GAP帽Ｔ的捲毛男孩。  
他的視線順著那些不聽話的捲翹髮絲，滑到光滑而白皙的脖頸處（天哪，他是吸血鬼嗎？），再遊走到更深處……只能靠幻想才能看到的地方。窗外的陽光打在男孩的側臉，讓他有種閃閃發亮的錯覺，感覺再看一眼就要被融化。  
Eduardo艱難地移開了視線，再這樣下去他可是會忍不住去衝過去觸碰那個人的頭髮，確切來說是狠狠地揉一頓，可是他甚至連對方的名字都不知道。  
但是根據他對捲髮男孩的觀察，Eduardo知道的可多了：他上課總是心不在焉，對著筆記本塗塗改改，其實根本就只是在胡亂塗鴉（因為中階的課程對他來說根本太過簡單）。  
還有，捲髮男孩在思考的時候總是閒不下來，不是咬筆，就是輕敲大腿，反正就是製造一些噪音。  
Eduardo也知道他喜歡吃什麼——扭扭糖，總是被他叼在嘴哩，有時候Eduardo真希望自己是那根被甩來甩去的糖果，因為可以被那張嘴含住。

停，停止。今日份的痴漢已經用完了，Eduardo正在和自己的邪念頑強抵抗。  
他是學校裡最受歡迎的人之一，不知道有多少女生夢想和他在一起，而他卻連和自己喜歡的男孩搭話都做不到。  
他太過優秀，別人給他的期望太高，於是他努力把自己包裝得更完美。他太久都不敢去喜歡一個人，他不知道到底要和誰在一起才能符合家人的期待。  
他不應該喜歡上一個男孩子，哪怕對方能讓他開心，能讓他像是找到太陽的渺小行星。  
今天又是一個祈禱能得知對方姓名的一天。

下課鈴響了，Eduardo嘆了一口氣。  
又是一堂沒有收穫的課，而那個捲毛小可愛一定又是看都沒看他一眼就離開教室。  
Eduardo遺憾地看了一眼窗外的方向，卻沒和往常一樣見到那個男孩快速收拾東西離開教室。相反地，他還留在自己的位子上——應該說是被一個高年級生堵在自己位子上。  
從沒發生過這種事。  
那個男孩的朋友（據Eduardo的觀察大概是僅有的朋友），在一旁慌張地胡言亂語，實則火上澆油：「真的不是我們說出去的，我們有所謂的保密義務，我們不可能把你有皰疹的事情說出去的！」  
哇喔，皰疹？  
在Eduardo的位子都聽得一清二楚，想必門外的所有路人都聽得到。  
「Dustin，閉嘴，求你了。」捲髮男孩徒勞地對著大嘴巴的朋友說，但他看起來相對鎮定。

顯然被堵住的男孩還沒意識到自己的處境。  
那個大塊頭，堵住他的那個，是橄欖球隊的明星球員，一個手無縛雞之力的小宅宅想從他手裡脫逃是幾乎沒有可能的。  
Eduardo第一次如此感激自己長時間浸泡在他不喜歡的社交泡泡裡。

「嘿，兄弟。」Eduardo走過去，拍了拍大個子的肩膀，「發生什麼事了？」  
「這傢伙，」大個子指著繃著臉縮在位子上的男孩，「到處宣傳我有……」  
Eduardo小聲接道：「皰疹？」  
大個子漲紅了臉，一個字都憋不出來。  
Eduardo一瞬間看見捲髮的男孩臉上蹦出的笑意，消逝之快宛如錯覺。  
「這一定有什麼誤會，對吧？」Eduardo為他開脫。  
「但我只和他說過我有…皰、疹。」大個子仍不死心，最後幾個字根本就是咬牙切齒。  
「那也不代表就是我說的。我知道我自己沒有，所以，就不是我說的。」男孩插嘴，他聳聳肩：「或許是某個把皰疹傳染給你的女生說出去的，又或者是你傳給的下一個人，誰知道？而且，有皰疹是一件了不起的事嗎？為什麼要鬧到大家都在看？」  
他那極不耐煩又輕視人的語氣就連Eduardo都有點想揍他。於是大個子真的準備動手。  
「嘿！嘿！嘿！冷靜！」Eduardo擋在捲毛前面，順便護著那個Dustin。「我保證這只是個誤會！」  
當一個校園風雲人物要用人品作為擔保時，就不該再有閒言雜語出現。  
看熱鬧的人知道是時候要散了，便陸續離開現場。  
大個子覺得很不是滋味，手癢的感覺還在，他得去找個人當替代沙包。在此之前，他對捲毛落下狠話：「你給我小心點，Mark．Zuckerberg。」

Eduardo鬆了一口氣的同時，也得到了捲毛的名字作為獎賞。  
Mark。真是個適合他的名字，真可愛。不過怎麼聽起來這麼耳熟？  
Eduardo正想著要和Mark說些什麼，Chris就氣沖沖地闖進了教室，直直衝著Mark而來。  
「Mark！你又搞什麼！又有客戶來投訴了！」  
Dustin在一旁比手畫腳、聲情並茂地從頭開始講，Chris完全沒有理他，而是注意到了那個巴西裔猶太帥哥。  
「你錯過了好戲。」Mark冷靜地說明。  
「我看得出來。」Chris揉了揉太陽穴。  
「呃，這就是，那個，Mark？」Eduardo一下子都連起來了。  
Chris點了點頭，然後拿出了塞在口袋的紙筆：「你需要嗎？一次只要10美元。」  
老實說，這並不是找客戶的標準程序，但誰在乎？  
「…？」Eduardo還沒有完全緩過來，但是Mark正在看著他，於是他就不由自主地吐出了一句：「好？」

什麼意思？他喜歡的男孩竟然是性愛諮商師？什麼意思？他是性愛大師嗎？  
第二個衝進他腦袋裡的想法是：什麼？剛剛發生了什麼事？我剛剛是答應了什麼嗎？  
「等等！Mark！」  
Eduardo的大腦終於在Mark站起身準備離開時恢復正常，他叫住對方，卻不知道自己到底想說什麼。  
「喔對，我欠你一個道謝。」Mark翻了個白眼，「剛剛謝了，還有問題嗎？」  
「呃，我想我還沒自我介紹？」  
「沒這個必要，我對客戶是誰完全不感興趣。再說，全世界都知道你是誰，你是人見人愛的Eduardo·Saverin。」  
那瞬間Eduardo沒有他想像中地高興自己喜歡的人知道自己的存在，但不可否認的是，他的確在Mark的話裡聽出不屑一顧。  
不過，管他呢，Mark知道他，這就夠令他露出那種啦啦隊員都會尖叫的溫暖笑容：「很高興認識你，Mark。」

想當然，Mark不是啦啦隊員，他也不會尖叫。  
「下禮拜一，早上第一節課前兩個小時，在轉角的廢棄廁所。遲到要加錢。」走之前他這麼說。

＿

Eduardo從不遲到。  
不過這倒是他第一次這麼早到學校，校園裡連打掃的校工都不見人影，但他看見上次那個叫做Mike的男生從一條小路走出來。那就是廢棄廁所的後門。  
Mike似乎覺得很丟臉，連聲招呼都不打，所以沒發現Eduardo正往他離開的方向走去。

Chris站在門口等他，竟然一臉可惜：「真準時。進去左手邊第二間廁所。」  
「Mark在裡面嗎？」Eduardo問。  
「在你隔壁間。」Chris以為他是怕個資外洩：「放心，我們有保密義務。」  
雖然這句話在皰疹事件後顯得特別可笑，但Eduardo忍住了。  
「我還以為我能見到Mark。」  
「不，你不能。這是我們診療的一環。」Chris說，「你有十分鐘，好好把握。超過了要加錢。」

Eduardo走了進去。這到底是什麼鬼地方，簡直就是做壞事的絕佳場所。  
當他坐下時，他想到Mark就坐在他旁邊，只隔了一道牆。如果他的心跳太大聲就會被發現。  
「Wardo。」  
當那個聲音響起時Eduardo絕對起了雞皮疙瘩。  
「你的名字太麻煩了，我決定叫你Wardo。所以，Wardo，你有十分鐘，現在剩下九分四十秒，你要開始說你的問題了嗎？」  
「好、好的。」Eduardo簡直受寵若驚。但他看不見Mark的臉，這讓他很不安。像是坐在告解室裡，忐忑地等待神父寬恕他的罪刑。  
神啊，他不該對隔壁間的男孩有不該有的妄想。  
Mark的聲音隔著牆壁傳來：「九分三十秒。」  
「我……我想我對女生沒有性衝動。」他坦承，聲音充滿著對自己的懷疑。  
「這是你和男性實驗過得出的結論嗎？還是你只是單純不舉？」Mark聽起來有點刻薄，但Eduardo覺得這就是他的個性。  
「我、我沒和男性試過。」Eduardo臉紅了，幸好Mark看不見。「但我不是那方面不行。」  
「你哪來的自信？」Mark挑釁地問。  
Eduardo實在很想回答：因為對著你就可以。又很想反問：想試試看嗎？  
但這些答案都太不符合他的人設。  
他小小聲地回答：「或許，你可以幫我確認看看？」  
原本Eduardo預計Mark至少會困擾個一陣子，然後這整件事以Eduardo．Saverin被告性騷擾終結。但沒想到Mark毫不猶豫、不加思索地答應：「當然，如果你不敢自己出面，我可以借你一套GV，那是我媽的經典收藏。還是你想要另外的收費服務？我可以叫Chris介紹男生給你。」  
然後他朝門外大喊：「Chris，你男朋友可以出租嗎？」  
對方吼回來：「你去死吧！」  
「呃，我不是那個意思。」Eduardo趕快澄清。  
「怎麼？你有特別的口味是嗎？」  
「不是！老天，我不需要那些東西！」  
「噢，我懂了。」Mark輕輕笑了。雖然Eduardo看不見他的表情，但那肯定是輕視地揚起一邊的嘴角。  
Mark難得地放慢語速：「你只是不想承認你喜歡男人。」  
「我不是……」Eduardo懊惱地哀嚎了一聲：「好吧，可能就是這樣子。」  
「還剩五分鐘。你要說一下你抗拒承認的理由嗎？還是你要惱羞成怒直接甩門離開？我們可不會退費。」  
「為什麼這麼說？其他人都會在中途離開嗎？」  
「很多人沒辦法接受事實，就會把錯推到我頭上。」  
Eduardo懷疑是Mark的態度把人們氣走。但他不是那麼沒耐心的人，多虧了那良好的家教和對Mark的好感。  
「不。我不會那樣。你怎麼會這麼想？」  
「不知道，因為你和他們一樣，都是校園風雲人物，你不需要把我這種宅男放在眼裡。你們都不在乎別人怎麼想，因為你們覺得自己就是世界的中心。」Mark一連串地說出刺人的話，但Eduardo好像聽見了除了嘲諷以外的某種情緒。  
「Mark，我在乎你怎麼想。」他說，努力讓這句話聽起來不要超過友情。  
「我不在乎你在不在乎。」Mark說這話的時候大概還聳了聳肩。  
Eduardo的心抽了一下。天哪，這是什麼絕世小可愛！那種聽起來毫不在乎又充滿委屈的語氣！  
「我——」Eduardo正想說些什麼，又被Mark打斷，又是那種沒有溫度的語調。  
「回到正事，你還有三分三十秒。」  
「好、好的。」  
「這年頭同性戀也不是什麼大事，我想你應該比誰都清楚你自己的性向，你大可以去嘗試看看，除非你還是像個孬種一樣提不起勇氣。還是說你有什麼難言之隱？」  
「沒有……我只是，有點不知道怎麼踏出這一步。」  
「我猜你應該是有喜歡的人吧，不然你怎麼會發現自己對男性更有興趣？你去追求他，然後事情就會順利發生。你是Wardo，沒有你做不到的事。」  
講得好像很容易一樣。Eduardo懊惱地想。  
「老實說，我真的不知道該怎麼做。我和…那個男孩，最近才開始有交集，但我已經注意他好久了。」他說，「我不知道該怎麼追求他。」  
「拜託，這種事情去問感情專家，你根本就不需要性諮商或治療。我幫不上忙。」  
「你可以。Mark，你真的可以。」  
「隨便你怎麼說，反正你的時間已經到了，快走吧。」  
Eduardo靈機一動。  
他想到客戶的事情都是由Chris經手，而Chris不止一次暗示過加錢可以擺平任何事：「我可以加錢。」  
「隨便你，快走吧。」

這裡讓我們切換成Mark的視角。  
他聽到Wardo——Eduardo，隨便啦，走出廁所的腳步聲。  
謝天謝地他終於離開了。這種萬人迷的存在令Mark感到不自在。  
他等到腳步聲消失後走出自己的隔間，然後猝不及防地蹦出一句髒話。

Eduardo就站在門口，以那種大明星的站姿，和那種「沒有意識到自己散發出明星光環」的態度。  
Mark暗地裡翻了個白眼，的確是很帥沒有錯，但要是這個人每次都願意花大錢聊普通的心理諮商，那他就得每次都忍受這種閃閃發光的時刻。  
「你在幹嘛？」Mark問。  
「等你啊？不一起走嗎？」然後是那種無辜的眼神。  
Mark不禁了解到為什麼所有人都喜歡Eduardo，因為根本沒人狠得下心討厭他。噢，Mark除外。他沒有心。  
「自從我差點被客戶揍之後我就不這麼幹了。」  
Eduardo的眼神又變了，變得像是發自內心為他擔心——看吧，像Mark的老媽一樣。  
「我可以保護你，呃，你知道的，就像上次一樣。」  
「你是說用那種『社交技巧』來讓對方沒辦法對我出手、更恨得牙癢癢？得了吧，我自己一個人就可以。」  
這次Eduardo換上了「很受傷但是並沒有被打倒」的表情。  
他是什麼？是百變怪嗎？  
拜託，沒有這麼帥的百變怪。

「Marrrrrk—————」  
這時候有一種更怪異（但可愛）的生物從門外闖進來，伴隨著Chris無奈地碎碎念：「Dustin，夠了，客戶還在裡面。」  
「是嗎！是那個Eduardo嗎！」Dustin興奮地想要左顧右盼，但他不需要，因為Eduardo就尷尬地站在他眼前。  
「嗨？」Eduardo率先打了招呼。  
「哇！真的是本尊！謝謝你上次幫忙解圍！沒想到我們性愛諮商竟然請得到這麼大牌的人！」  
Mark更正：「是他付錢請我們來。」  
Chris則說：「你又遲到了，我要扣掉你的那份薪水。」  
「別這樣嘛，我知道你不會。」Dustin調皮地對他吐舌頭。  
Mark無情地說：「我會。」  
「什麼！你不可以！Chris不會讓你這樣對我的！對不對！」然後Dustin向Chris尋求協助無果。  
「你們的團隊真棒。」Eduardo突然冒出一句稱讚，Mark覺得這是沒頭沒尾的一句話，於是他皺起了眉頭。  
「對啊，棒透了。」  
「不，我是真的這麼覺得。」Eduardo說，「或許你們會需要一個公關？」  
「我們已經有Chris了。」Mark迅速回嘴。  
「我是指對外的那種。Chris一個人要負責拉客戶和排行程，或許把拉客戶讓公關負責他會比較輕鬆。」  
「有我幫忙啊。」換Dustin開口。  
「不，你沒有。」Chris接道。  
「呃，是這樣的，我有想要幫忙的意願，你們甚至可以不用和我平分那些錢。」  
Chris狐疑地看向他：「為什麼？」  
然後Chris看了Eduardo的表情，Eduardo正不安地看著Mark——Mark本人只接收訊息到這個地步，然後他就聽見Chris說：「喔，我懂了。」  
「我不懂。」Mark說。  
「我也不懂。」Dustin拉著Chris說：「所以我們可以先去上課了嗎？我再遲到老師就會殺了我。」  
「讓他殺吧。」話是這麼說，Chris還是帶著他走出廢棄廁所。走之前他對Mark說：「你自己決定要不要讓他加入吧。」  
Mark看了一眼Eduardo，用那種對入侵者的不信任感掃視了一遍又一遍。  
「等你自己不需要性諮商再說。」Mark下了結論。「看你是想要想辦法對著女人硬起來，還是大膽地去找你喜歡的男孩。你覺得哪個比較簡單就去做吧。成功了就讓你加入，你拿最少的分紅，這就是公關在我們這裡的待遇。」  
Eduardo異常高興地答應。老天，Mark真的搞不懂他。  
「謝謝你，Mark。你人真的太好了。」  
Mark懷疑這是不是違心之論，畢竟從小到大他就只有「混球」的稱號，但他從對方真摯的臉上看不到任何說謊的蛛絲馬跡。  
Mark覺得這個人整個都很莫名其妙，嘟囔著說：「我幫你和Chris安排下次諮商，你最好要多付一半的錢。」  
「好、好的，完全沒問題。」  
「那就這樣，別跟著我一起出來。不然等哪天你出櫃了就會有人開始外傳『田徑隊王牌和邊緣宅男廁所野戰』之類的蠢話。」  
Eduardo瞬間臉紅，反駁道：「Chris不也是和Dustin一起出去嗎？」  
「你不一樣。」  
「哪裡不一樣？」這聽起來倒像是在試探。  
「因為你才是所有人關注的焦點，沒有你就不會有人注意我。」我是附帶的那個。  
「你錯了。」  
「我沒說錯。」  
「有。有我在注意你。」Eduardo的表情心碎得像要吐出下一句：但我並不是你的焦點。「所有人」並沒有包含你。  
的確，Mark從來不知道有人在關注他。  
他聳聳肩：「隨便你怎麼說。」


	2. 就是討厭Sean

Eduardo收穫了新的朋友。  
你不需要知道他是怎麼做到的，也不用知道是誰，你根本不用費心去猜——老天，他根本甩不掉Dustin。  
那傢伙實在討喜到就算他講出一些不經大腦的三歲發言，你也沒辦法像對你另一半發火那樣歇斯底里。

「所以，你跑完1.6米真的只需要五分鐘？」比如這種無腦提問，Eduardo也還是會有耐心地一一回答。  
「沒錯，因為我天天都在練習。」可是他並不打算遵照母親的希望當個運動員，他對從商更有興趣。  
「噢，Mark，你真應該學學Eduardo。你看，你身上一根運動細胞也沒有，還像個吸血鬼一樣白。你真的是人類嗎？」Dustin轉頭和被他抓著不放的捲毛朋友說。  
對，吸血鬼！果然不是只有Eduardo這麼想。  
自從上次…性諮商後，Eduardo就默默地（強行）加入了這群人的行列，主要是Chris說反正他有診療室需要的商業頭腦，在Mark同意之前可以先免費試用。  
Mark還不太習慣有個萬人迷待在身邊，Eduardo看得出來那個男孩總是不自在地扳著一張臉。

「Mark，你真的覺得我還需要再和你談一次嗎？」Eduardo趁經過人群的時候神不知鬼不覺地和Dustin換了位置，走在Mark旁邊。  
「你追到那個幸運的男孩了嗎？」Mark看都沒看他一眼。  
「沒有。但我以為——」  
「那就繼續付錢，直到你交到男朋友。」這到底是什麼奇怪的條件？  
「什麼？你之前是這個意思嗎？我以為你答應讓我加入了。」  
「並沒有。我要你證明你有能力可以參與我們的諮商。」  
Dustin擠過來說：「為什麼不讓Eduardo加入？讓他加入嘛！這會很好玩的！」  
「他自己都還需要諮商，我不能讓客戶加入我們的團隊。」  
「拜託，你自己根本就沒有經驗，不也是幫那些人解決困擾了嗎？」Dustin又擠到Mark另一邊，「你看，處男也可以是性愛大師！Eduardo只是當個公關，根本就不需要會那些有的沒的，我們有你就好啦！」  
等等。  
等一下。  
Dustin剛才說了什麼？  
Eduardo腦袋一片空白。Mark還是處男。  
他感覺到鼻子湧上了一陣熱度。Holy shit，他要流鼻血了，而他今天為了見Mark穿了一件他最喜歡的白襯衫（可能要變成紅襯衫了）。

「Wardo。你感覺怎麼樣？」  
Eduardo坐在保健室的柔軟沙發椅上，突然感謝起自己不爭氣的鼻子和威脅要當掉Dustin的惡魔老師（所以Dustin不得不把Eduardo交給Mark去處理）。  
Mark態度溫和了那麼一點，他看起來還是和平常一樣不開心，右手在摳左手的厚皮。  
「我、我很好，謝謝你。」Eduardo現在才意識到他正在和Mark獨處（保健老師躺在病床上睡得正香）。「你不用去上課嗎？」  
Mark聳聳肩，而Eduardo愛死了他這種小動作：「沒差。我教的都比他好。」  
「噢。」他滿腦子都還是：Mark是處男。滿腦子都是。他太在意了，在意到忍不住脫口而出：「剛剛Dustin說你沒有任何經驗。」  
「那又怎樣。」  
「我只是，以為，呃，我以為，你在做這個……諮商，是因為你，呃，經驗老到。」  
「你和女孩子也是這麼說話的嗎？她們喜歡一句話都講不好的男生嗎？還是說你對喜歡的男孩也這麼說？難怪你追不到他。」  
「噢，Mark。我不是——」Eduardo臉又紅了，他的確是這麼對他喜歡的男孩子說話的，就在剛剛，在他眼前。  
「我說話就是這樣，字字帶刺。我沒辦法像Chris一樣會說話，或是和你一樣能吸引到很多人，但這就是我。」  
如果剛剛那種近乎是在為自己辯解的話不是錯覺，那Eduardo感受到的自卑就也不是錯覺。  
「你很好。別這麼說自己。」  
「隨便你怎麼說。」Mark小聲嘟囔。  
Eduardo真的覺得自己再靠Mark這麼近，總有一天自己會融化。被可愛到融化。  
他的鼻血已經止住了，又回到了那種萬人迷模式：「嘿，Mark。你下禮拜有空嗎？」  
「沒有。」Mark秒答。  
「好吧。」Eduardo失望但不放棄希望地說：「下禮拜的運動會我會上場，如果你剛好有空就來看吧。」他沒有說完的是：如果你來了，我會為你奪冠。  
「下禮拜什麼時候？」Mark難得彆扭地問。  
「下禮拜四，早上九點。」Eduardo感覺看到希望，「你會來嗎？」  
「你已經止血了，我要走了。」Mark沒有回答他的問題。  
「好、好的？下次見！」  
Mark頭也不回。  
但Eduardo看得出來他們的關係已經有一小步的進展，他要努力，讓Mark接受他。

「Chris。」  
那個金色頭髮的男孩正在和他男友Sean約會（再次申明，不是那個常被校長約談的Sean），那是在一個非常隱密的小巷，而他們正在接吻——然後Mark不知道哪裡冒出來打斷了這一切。  
「我靠！ 」Chris整個人彈了起來，「你怎麼找到這裡的？」  
Mark理所當然地說：「你這個時間會做的事情也就只有約會、約會和約會，然後我剛好路過這裡。」  
哇，真是剛好，在他明明應該有課的時候經過這種地方。  
「我真是要瘋了才繼續和你當朋友。」Chris把Mark拉到另外一邊，「你要幹嘛？最好夠緊急。」  
「我們是不是有在運動會的時段接客？」  
「當然！那可是我們客流量最大的時候！沒有人會注意到某個人不見是因為跑去做性愛諮商。」  
「那…」Mark提出驚人的要求：「幫我取消下禮拜四的預約，所有的。」  
「再說一次？」  
Mark皺起眉頭：「你明明就聽到了。」  
「我他媽當然聽見了！」Chris朝他大吼，「我的意思是：『你他媽腦袋沒問題嗎？』」  
「我腦袋沒問題，謝謝你的關心。」  
Chris從親熱被打斷的情緒裡抽離片刻，他可能對Mark太兇了：「你那天有事？」  
「我要去參加運動會。」  
Chris當下真的覺得滿心愧疚——他太久沒有好好關注Mark了，看看這孩子，腦袋真的壞了！  
他摸了摸Mark的額頭，確定他沒有發燒：「Mark，我很抱歉。我剛剛不該吼你。」  
「我沒事。」Mark往後縮，想躲開Chris的手。  
「你說你要去運動會？」Chris再確認一次，確定自己的耳朵完好無缺。  
「對。」Mark今天第n次皺起眉頭：「你覺得我瘋了？噢，對，你覺得我瘋了。」  
「不、我不會那麼想。好吧，我的確覺得你瘋了。你要去幹嘛？」  
「Wardo有比賽。」  
Chris覺得應該不是Mark的問題，而是他自己，他瘋了吧？  
「你？去看他比賽？」  
「對。這很難懂嗎？」  
「非常。」Chris又一次大吼（比他自己叫床還傷喉嚨）：「這非常不正常！」  
「我覺得沒什麼大不了的。」  
「嗯哼，你覺得。」Chris狐疑地看著他：「你和他什麼時候變這麼好？」  
「沒多好。」  
「那你去看他比賽？像個啦啦隊員一樣希望他拿冠軍？拜託，他根本就不缺你的加油聲量。」  
Mark今天第n次聳肩：「我想去。」  
「那客人怎麼辦？」  
「移到下個禮拜五，價格減半。」  
「……你知道我們禮拜五也有很多客人吧？」  
「你會有辦法的吧？」  
Chris翻了個白眼——他終於翻了個白眼：「我暫時不想跟你說話。」  
「所以這代表了你會幫我。」Mark肯定地說。  
「你真的不是人。」Chris第n次對他這麼說。而Mark這次笑了。

＿

當Eduardo看見Mark坐在離他休息室最近的看台上時，他全身的血液都在燃燒（當然也有一部分是賽前引發的腎上腺素在作祟）。  
他從底下喊那個意料之外的觀眾：「Mark！」  
一時之間，所有人都轉過去看那個有可能奪冠的帥氣男孩到底在和誰招手。  
Mark瞬間像個被嚇壞的小動物逃離現場——耶穌的筷子，也太多人了吧。  
而有一部分的他心裡很羨慕Eduardo有勇氣在全校面前做這種事，這種令人臉紅心跳的事。  
要是他是那個Eduardo喜歡的幸運男孩（他都這麼稱呼那個無名氏），他絕對會馬上答應和這個人在一起。為什麼不呢？  
但是Eduardo只看見Mark消失不見，所以他以為Mark生氣了。  
好吧，Mark的確是有一點生氣，但生氣的理由和Eduardo想的完全不一樣。他是在氣自己，而且他也不知道這種煩躁的感覺到底為什麼會出現。

「Wardo。」  
Eduardo聽到有人叫他。那個聲音他這輩子暫時不會認錯。  
「天啊，Mark。」他不知所措地站在起跑線上，看著有點喘不過氣的Mark，「對不起，我剛剛不該那樣叫你的。我只是……看到你就忍不住這麼做了。」  
Mark顯然是趕在比賽開始前，從那個看台上跑到離賽場最近的觀看席（而且還需要用擠的才能到最前面）。  
「不用道歉，拿到冠軍就好。」Mark如是說。  
Eduardo簡直受寵若驚，很想衝過去狠狠揉他看起來國寶級好摸的捲髮。他是指，這一切都太不可思議了，Mark竟然願意為了他流汗。（這種說法有待商榷。）  
「你想要我拿冠軍嗎？如果你想，我就幫你拿。」  
Mark此時心裡想的是：這是什麼蜘蛛人對女朋友說的台詞嗎？  
但他淡定地回道：「你應該慶幸我希望你贏，不然你就得對那些三腳貓放水了。」  
Eduardo的笑容和太陽相比毫不遜色：「那你會來參加我的慶功宴嗎？今天晚上八點，在我家，別去到Sean辦的派對。」  
正常來說，Mark會吐槽他的過度自信（都還沒比完賽就安排好了慶功宴），但這個人是Eduardo，他做什麼都會讓人不由自主地揚起嘴角。  
他只說了一句：「我在終點等你。」  
Eduardo還來不及多說什麼，就看見其他選手已經進入備戰狀態。自從遇見Mark後他就常常這樣，以前的他很會緩和氣氛，總有辦法讓事情變得圓融，但Mark總用那種「我不需要你為我做什麼」的態度，就算他什麼也不說，Mark也不會試圖緩解尷尬。這讓Eduardo感覺很好，在Mark面前他不需要努力做一個萬人迷，他就只是個對喜歡的人說不出話的普通男孩。  
槍聲響了。他只知道要努力地向前跑。

事實是，Eduardo的確拿了第一，但他沒有在終點線看到Mark。  
「Chris！Eduardo贏了！」Dustin在看台上瘋狂搖朋友的肩膀，「我就說吧！他一定會贏！可是他怎麼感覺好像不太開心？」  
Chris心想：你怎麼不問我為什麼也不太開心？  
「噢，你看！」Dustin又抓著他說：「Mark竟然在跑步！他難道是想到了新的編程嗎？我又得陪他熬夜寫程式了嗎？」  
「閉上你的嘴，Dustin。」Chris還在絞盡腦汁錯開客戶諮商的時間，連看都不看比賽現場就說：「你看他是不是往田徑賽場跑了？」  
「對欸，你好厲害！你是預言家嗎？還是先知？」  
「天啊，你還是閉嘴吧。」

另一邊的Mark比他預計的還晚跑到終點線（因為Eduardo跑太快了，他根本來不及去終點等），已經有一堆人圍在Eduardo身邊祝賀他了。  
Mark看到這麼多人包圍著他要找的人，心裡的勇敢因子完全退卻——他開始懷疑自己到底為什麼會出現在這裡。  
第一，Wardo要他來看比賽。  
第二，Wardo希望他來看他比賽。  
第三，Wardo說他會為他拿冠軍。  
到此為止，他想不透自己當初為什麼會答應。  
Mark決定往回走，回去那個遠得要命看台或是乾脆回家算了。

「Mark！」又來了，又是這種眾目睽睽的場景，「Mark！別走！」  
Eduardo遠遠地看見一顆捲毛往人群的反方向走，就不管不顧地喊他的名字。  
結果對方開始跑了起來。沒錯，Mark又開始跑步了，這應該是他這一整年的運動量。  
但就算Eduardo剛剛才比完一場比賽，他還是有比Mark多的體力追上想逃跑的兔子。  
他們跑到了沒人會注意的轉角，Mark這才願意煞住腳步。  
「你就不能假裝沒看到我嗎？」  
當被從後面抱住時，Mark簡直想挖個洞鑽了算了。他還喘不過氣。Eduardo抱他的方式，簡直就像是馴馬師站在馬背上怕被摔下來的架式。  
「抱、抱歉。」Eduardo說，但沒放開對方。「我就是忍不住。」  
「你先放開我。」Mark整個人僵在原地。  
「喔、喔！對不起，我沒注意到……我怕你跑掉。」  
Mark掙脫後轉過去看Eduardo，對方臉紅得不正常（他真應該照照鏡子，就會發現自己也一樣糗）。  
「恭喜你。你是想要聽到我說這句話嗎？」  
「你還在生氣嗎？」Eduardo問。  
「我沒生氣。」  
「你沒生氣？太好了！」他馬上像充飽電那樣恢復臉上的光彩，又忍不住張開雙臂把相對小隻的Mark攬進懷裡，「你晚上會來吧？還有Chris和Dustin！一定會很棒的！」  
Mark心裡想的是：我不喜歡派對，那裡不適合我。我一個邊緣宅男去派對要做什麼？  
但他滿腦子都是和另一個人肢體接觸的警鈴，而且這個姿勢非常詭異（對不懂曖昧的人來說就是這種形容詞），Eduardo每一句話都對著他的耳朵說，太近了。  
沒有人教過他作為一個心有所屬的萬人迷不該做這種容易讓人誤會的事嗎？  
「Wardo，放開我。」Mark推開他：「你身上都是汗。」  
是喔，多謝提醒，身為一個萬年不運動的宅宅才是更容易爆汗的那個。  
但是Eduardo完全沒有被冒犯的意思，反而真心地覺得自己冒犯到人家：「抱歉，我下次換件衣服。」  
Mark心虛地隨便應了一聲，Eduardo就又露出微笑。  
？？？  
下次換件衣服？什麼意思？還有下次嗎？這個人是抱抱怪嗎？Mark的心跳快得不正常。  
「怎麼了？」Eduardo看見Mark皺眉。  
「我的心律好像怪怪的，以前從沒這樣過。」他誠實並且困惑地回答。  
「怎麼會這樣？」Eduardo又開始老媽子模式，推著Mark保健中心走，「我帶你去保健室看看。」  
「不用了。現在好像又好了。我去找Chris。」  
「你確定？我還是帶你去一下吧，就像你那天幫我一樣。」Eduardo見Mark沒有要前進的意思，牽起他的手腕要帶他走（用那種若無其事但其實超在意的態度）。  
「不用。我要去找Chris。」Mark像是被燙到一樣甩開他，從未如此慌張地重複道：「對，我要去找Chris。」  
「Mark？」  
「別管我。我要走了。」  
「好吧，照顧好你自己……今晚見？」  
「再說吧。」  
Mark飛也似地逃離現場，就好像他才是短跑比賽的冠軍。

＿

「Chris，我需要你的幫助。」  
「不要。我已經幫夠了，你們這群傻逼。」可以見得Chris是有多生氣才狠得下心對那張帥過頭的臉罵「傻逼」。  
「聽著，我不清楚發生什麼事，或是我說錯了什麼話……Mark好像不太對勁。」  
「你什麼時候見到他正常過？」  
「不一樣！他今天的反應真的不太對勁！」  
Chris狐疑地看向Eduardo，看他緊張的神情，像一隻迷路的小鹿。  
「好吧，我也不是那麼冷血的人。」他想說的是：我的血比Mark的熱，而且還在流動，謝謝。  
「這麼說，你會幫我囉？」  
「對啦。我會幫你把Mark帶到派對上，不論死活。滿意了嗎？」  
Eduardo此時竟然還有臉猶豫說：「可以帶活的Mark嗎？如果他死也想不來就算了。」  
「天啊，你真的是傻逼。」Chris受不了地說。「他會去的，你放一百個心吧？」  
「謝謝你！」Eduardo激動地說，「你也帶Dustin來吧！」  
「當然，那傢伙死也會去的。」

好吧，事情是這樣的。在Eduardo確定他的慶功宴不再有新客人加入時，他就不再站在門口興奮地等待客人了。  
所有人都看得出來他們得冠的主角並不開心。  
Eduardo不敢問Chris發生了什麼事（要是他親耳聽見Mark不想來，他可能會哭），所以他打電話給Dustin。  
「呃，達達？你現在人在哪裡？」  
電話的另一頭人聲吵雜，聽得見背景是派對會放的那種嗨歌：「Eduardo！我也想問你在哪裡！我找不到你！」  
「什麼意思？」他有一種很不好的預感。「你到底在哪？」  
「Sean家啊！」Dustin必須大吼，才能讓電話另一頭聽得見他在說什麼鬼。  
「什麼？你他媽的為什麼在那裡！」Eduardo發現自己也在大吼。  
「你不是約我們參加派對嗎？Chris已經喝醉了，我在想辦法把他弄出去！」  
Eduardo忐忑地問：「Mark呢？」  
「噢，Mark。我想想……」Eduardo發誓Dustin一定也喝了不少，「糟了，我把Mark弄丟了！」  
我的天啊。Eduardo接收到兩個訊息：第一，Mark原本答應他的邀約了。第二，Mark跑錯地方了，而那個地方是Sean的地盤。

趁Eduardo拋下自己辦的慶功宴、往Sean家狂奔時（相信我，不會太遠的），我來簡單澄清一下為什麼Eduardo會這麼緊張。  
首先，他的慶功宴之所以會在一開始就定好時間，是因為那根本就只是幾個和他不錯的哥們兒辦的餐會，就算他沒有拿到冠軍，大家也都會來一起吃個飯。他只是想趁這種場合把Mark介紹給大家認識而已。  
重點是，他的朋友大部分都是運動員，這場餐會的酒精含量簡直比國中生可以喝的還低。  
噢，Sean的派對。Sean在禮拜四晚上的派對。Eduardo一想到就頭疼。  
他自己都不太敢去那種場合，不論是誰都會被灌醉，然後一群醉鬼在那裡狂歡，直到早晨才會發現自己和某個不認識的誰睡了。  
（別誤會，Eduardo自己沒有這種混亂的一夜情！）


	3. 累積實戰經驗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就是度！！！簡單粗暴！

Mark覺得腦袋暈呼呼的。他剛剛遇到派對的主人，Sean．Parker，對方好像對他在做的性諮商很有興趣，拉著他聊個沒完，又慷慨地給了他一杯喝了會飄飄欲仙的飲料。（我很確定這種「慷慨」的行為是勸誘。）  
「所以，小馬，你怎麼會來我的派對？我以前從沒看過你，還以為你不喜歡來這種地方。」  
「Wardo說今天有個派對。」Mark又喝了一小口酒。  
「Wardo？」  
「Eduardo。他叫我來的，他今天贏了短跑冠軍。」  
「你說的是那個Eduardo？那個人見人愛的好男孩Eduardo？」Sean似乎是覺得很有趣：「你怎麼會和他混在一起？你們看起來不像是同類型的人。」  
Mark發現天花板好像在旋轉：「我也不知道。有一天他就出現了，還對我很好。」  
「喔？」  
「他好像很喜歡肢體接觸。」  
Sean笑了出來，伸手去捏他的肩膀，用一種極其緩慢又曖昧的方式：「你是說像我這樣嗎？」  
Mark閃開了，他不喜歡和陌生人肢體接觸。  
「很類似。」但沒有這麼不舒服。  
他想起Eduardo抱著他的感覺，記憶混雜著酒精，像浸泡在海裡，不知道會漂流到什麼地方。  
Sean很快就被其他人吸引了注意，Mark被晾在一邊，又恢復到一開始的無所適從，只不過他現在醉了，不在意別人怎麼看他。  
Sean的話讓他開始覺得困惑。奇怪，他怎麼都沒想過為什麼Eduardo會對他這麼好？  
他腦袋塞滿了各種問題。噢，還有酒精。

Eduardo是在二樓的某間客房找到Mark的。  
在此之前，他在一樓問遍了所有人（大部分都已經茫了），也有遇到拖著Chris的Dustin。Christy，Eduardo的前女友，說她看到過Mark和Sean待在一塊，但現在都不知道去哪兒了。  
Eduardo環顧四週，還真的沒看到Sean。他腦中閃過幾個要是成真他就會發瘋的想法，然後咬牙踏上通往二樓的樓梯。二樓都是房間，大部分的客人最後都會去那裡，因為那裡有床。  
Eduardo越想越不敢想。找不到Mark已經夠令人擔心了，更何況最後看到他的人還說Sean和他待在一起。這真的很可怕，因為大家都知道Sean男女通吃。  
「不會的、不會的。不會有事的。」Eduardo在心中默唸。  
他一間一間地敲開門，被所有正在裡面親熱的情侶（或只是純粹因為看對眼而把對方扒光的人們）破口大罵，但他還是繼續這麼做。  
他發現有個房間沒鎖門，但是燈亮著。  
「Mark？你在裡面嗎？」  
「我不在。」有個明顯就是Mark本人的聲音回答，「是誰？」  
「是我，Eduardo。」Eduardo走進去，在確定房間裡只有Mark一個人縮在床邊的地上後，整顆心才終於安定下來。  
Mark穿了一件有羽毛印花的鵝黃色襯衫（這大概是他唯一能參加派對的衣服了），看起來像要去海邊度假，就算他整個人縮成一團，想不去注意到他都很難。  
「Wardo？你總算來了。」Mark聽起來有點不高興，「我找不到你。」  
「你喝了酒嗎？」Eduardo放柔了聲音，看著臉頰紅紅的Mark，忍不住伸手去碰他。  
Mark瞇著眼，沒有回答，反而用臉去蹭Eduardo冰涼的手：「好舒服。」  
我的老天。這他媽是什麼絕世小可愛！這是合法的嗎？為什麼這是合法的！再這樣下去Eduardo就要犯罪了。  
「Mark，嘿，我帶你離開這裡好嗎？你喝醉了。」Eduardo努力讓自己的理智掌管大腦。  
「我醉了，但沒那麼醉。」Mark糾正他。他的確覺得暈呼呼的，但腦袋還是有在正常思考，只不過是說出來的話變得不能控制而已。  
「好的，你沒那麼醉。那跟我走吧，我帶你回家。」Eduardo拉著他站起來，但Mark又馬上坐到床上，鐵了心要留在這裡。  
「你為什麼對我這麼好？我是說，我知道你對每個人都很好，但為什麼對我特別好？」Mark盯著他看，「你不是有喜歡的人了嗎？你為什麼不拿這套去對他？如果你是在拿我練習的話，你已經成功了，完全可以去實際操作。我跟你保證那個幸運的男孩不會拒絕。」  
「你是認真的嗎？」Eduardo忐忑地問。Mark聽不出這句話有什麼特別的含義。  
「當然。」他不懂這有什麼好懷疑的，他莫名其妙地覺得悲慘，低著頭喃喃道：「你根本就不需要我，打從一開始就不需要。」  
「Mark，看著我。」Eduardo彎下腰來，兩隻手撐在Mark兩側的床沿。  
Mark被他環住，無辜地抬頭盯著他看。  
「你為什麼又用那種眼神看我？我真的搞不懂你。每次你那樣看我的時候我都會心悸，我覺得好可怕。Wardo，我是不是生病了？」  
「Mark，聽我說。」Eduardo用近乎哀求的語氣喊他的名字。他感覺自己被一股強大的情緒壓倒——Mark的話讓他快要原地爆炸了。  
「我正在聽。」  
「你沒有生病，你……很好。」Eduardo深吸了一口氣，「然後，我想我的確準備好了，我要，呃，實際操作了。」  
「去吧。」Mark傷心地說。他覺得自己因為酒精而變得多愁善感（終於變得像人類）。  
接下來——Mark不知道發生什麼事了。  
他只聽到Eduardo輕聲說了一句：「閉上眼睛。」  
他甚至都還來不及照做，他的嘴唇就多了另一個人的溫度。  
Eduardo親了他。  
（等等，這是真實發生過的事嗎？還是他喝醉產生的幻覺？他為什麼會產生和Wardo接吻的幻覺？）  
Mark皺著眉提出疑問：「你在幹嘛？」  
「我、我在親你？」  
「我看起來像傻逼嗎？就算我從沒和人接過吻，我也知道你這是在親我。我是在問：你幹嘛親我？」  
「你從沒跟別人……？天哪，對不起！我不知道這是你的初吻。」Eduardo整個臉都紅了。Mark搞不懂，這有什麼好害羞的。  
Eduardo又再道了一次歉，然後慌張地和Mark拉開距離：「對不起，我不知道我在——」  
「感覺還不錯。」Mark打斷他，扯住他的衣角。  
「什麼？」Eduardo懷疑自己的耳朵出了問題。  
Mark不耐煩地把Eduardo拉近：「再做一次。」  
天啦嚕！這一切都超出了Eduardo的理解範圍，所以他依靠本能行事。  
他攬著Mark的腰，又親了他一次，這次伸了舌頭。  
Mark仰著頭笨拙地回吻著，緊緊抓著Eduardo的衣服下襬。  
「記得呼吸。」  
Eduardo這種暗啞的語氣更讓Mark覺得窒息。  
「你怎麼可以這麼性感？」Mark喘著氣，以客觀的角度評價道。  
Eduardo懊惱地哀嚎了一聲，忍不住把Mark推倒在床上狠狠地吻他。他嚐到了伏特加的味道，該死的Sean。  
Mark不知道Eduardo為什麼好像有點生氣，只是乖乖地任他擺佈，甚至還把手環在對方的脖頸處，讓兩人貼得更近、更緊密。  
Eduardo覺得一切都太過不可思議，他停不下來，也根本不想停下來，但他必須停，因為一些不可抗力的因素——Mark也發現了。  
他推開Eduardo，然後講出問題所在：「你硬了。」  
這句話簡直是公開處刑，Eduardo感到很羞恥：「你一定要說出來嗎？」  
「我不說出來你就會一直頂著我，這感覺太奇怪了。」Mark撇撇嘴。  
「抱歉。」Eduardo尷尬地從Mark身上爬起來，老臉一熱。「我去一下廁所，你在這裡等我，別亂跑。我會回來帶你離開這裡。」  
他把軟綿綿的Mark拉起來坐好，順便幫對方把衣服整理好（天知道他什麼時候把Mark襯衫的扣子解開了）。  
「噢，所以我等下還要裝作不知道你在廁所裡做了什麼，然後回家好好睡上一覺，假裝什麼都沒有發生？」Mark的話裡充滿了諷刺意味。  
「不是、什麼？我不是那個意思！」  
「那你為什麼要自己去廁所解決？」他下意識地偏著頭看向Eduardo，過了一秒又突然恍然大悟：「我懂了，我讓你提不起性致。」  
「天啊！Mark，你到底在說什麼？就是你讓我硬到快爆炸，你居然還覺得你讓我提不起性致？」Eduardo接近崩潰邊緣，「是你要我停下來的！」  
「我很確定我沒有那麼說。」  
「但你不就是那個意思嗎？」他絕望地看著Mark說：「我喜歡你，我不想、也不能強迫你。」  
Mark反而像是被嚇壞了：「噢，你喜歡我。那，那個幸運男孩呢？」  
「那個人就是你。我喜歡的一直都是你！」  
「好的？所以你不是突然發情。」Mark下了結論。  
「什麼？你以為我是……？天哪，你剛剛怎麼不推開我？」  
「我覺得還可以接受，不會有討厭的感覺。不像Sean，他讓我感覺很不舒服。」Mark猶豫地想他該不該再提到心悸的問題，他現在心臟還是跳得很快。  
但Eduardo抓到了新的重點：「什麼？Sean？他碰了你？！」  
他第一反應是檢查Mark身上有沒有什麼不對勁，但是沒有。只有一雙被咬紅的嘴唇，始作俑者是Eduardo本人。  
「他碰了我的肩膀，怎麼了？難道他身上有什麼會透過接觸傳染的病毒嗎？然後我現在又透過接吻傳染給你？」  
「不……沒這回事。」Eduardo莫名心虛地回答。  
「那就好。順便問一句，你這樣不會不舒服嗎？」Mark認真地盯著Eduardo的褲襠，「你還硬著。」  
「我、我會自己想辦法，不用管我。」Eduardo的臉燙得不得了。  
「需要幫忙嗎？我可以幫你。」  
哇喔，說得真輕鬆，這真是個熱心助人的好時機。Mark．Zuckerberg您可真是個大好人。  
「不用！老天，你真的知道你在說什麼嗎！」  
Mark懷疑地看著他：「為什麼不？你有需求，而我可以幫忙解決。還是說你那方面不行？」  
Eduardo一時之間無法反駁，Mark就又把他拉回床上，跪在他腿間。這直接造成了Eduardo腦袋大當機。（他沒想到Mark說的「幫忙」竟然不是用嘴說說，而是用嘴做別的事。）  
他在Mark已經解開他褲頭的時候才找回理智：「Mark！等等！」  
「又幹嘛？你真的不行？你這麼憋著會憋出病的。」  
「不是！你快把我逼瘋了！快停下來！」Eduardo抓緊自己的褲子，「你不喜歡我就不要這麼做，求你了。你真的不用做到這種程度。」  
「我……我不知道。」Mark首次愣住了，大概已經酒醒了一半。「我不討厭你。」  
說完，他抬頭戰戰兢兢地向Eduardo靠近，輕輕地啄了一下對方的嘴唇，然後回味似地舔了自己的下唇：「唔，看吧，我不討厭。」  
去他媽的。  
Eduardo罵了一聲，把Mark扯進懷裡、讓他跨坐在自己身上，把他吻得上氣不接下氣，又在白皙的脖子上留下吻痕，手則探進襯衫裡在那些光滑的肌膚上游走。  
Mark發出細小的驚呼，緊張地繃緊了身體，完全不像剛才那樣老神在在。這才是一個科技宅男面對第一次該有的反應。  
「你還好嗎？」Eduardo放開他，看見Mark一臉被親懵了的樣子，簡直不能再更硬。  
該死，他才沒有什麼奇怪的性癖。Mark就是他的性癖。  
Mark罕見地沒有吐槽，視線尷尬地移到他們貼著的胯部。操，Mark也起反應了。  
「現在要怎麼辦？」Mark小聲地問。  
「你不是性愛大師嗎？你想要怎麼做？」  
「那只是別人幫我冠上的名號，到底誰會想被叫性愛大師？而且我根本就沒有實戰經驗。」  
「呃，好？」Eduardo發誓他不是想親耳聽到Mark承認他是處男，「你會，介意我碰你的……嗎？」  
「我的回答是：不介意。難道還要我抓著你的手去貼我的檔嗎？」Mark的聲音出賣了他內心的緊張。  
顯然Eduardo認為這是個不錯的建議。  
他拉近了兩人的距離，在Mark耳邊說：「脫掉你的褲子。對，就是這樣，你做得很棒。」  
在Mark手忙腳亂地解開拉鍊後，Eduardo幫他把褲子丟到一旁，然後把裡面那條藍色直條紋的四角褲褪到膝蓋處。  
「摸你自己。」Mark的手被拉著套弄他自己的性器，Eduardo的修長的手指包裹著他的，引導著他的動作。  
Mark只來得及發出一聲小小的嗚咽，Eduardo又湊過去親他。  
他實在沒辦法說明整體的情況，因為他也搞不清楚到底發生什麼事。但他唯一確定的是：Wardo是親上癮了。不過他還蠻喜歡和Wardo接吻的感覺，所以他也不打算抗議。  
「慢、慢一點……」Mark整個人無力地坐在Eduardo腿上，就像那是他唯一的浮木。  
「噓……放輕鬆。」Eduardo溫柔地誘哄著他：「那你也幫幫我好不好？」  
「好？」Mark不知所措地點頭，照著對方的話去做。  
不過在他不知輕重地把Eduardo的內褲往下拉的時候，指甲不小心刮到前端，惹得Eduardo倒抽了一口氣，還在幫對方手淫的那雙手一時之間沒控制住力道。  
Mark跟著呻吟出聲，羞恥感攀到最頂端：「抱、抱歉。」  
Eduardo只覺得渾身的燥熱感完全沒有緩解，反而更甚。他艱難地開口：「幫我。」  
於是那雙平常只打鍵盤的手撫上另一個人的性器，生澀地上下撸動。Mark實在沒辦法專心，因為Eduardo的手並沒有停下，而且用上了一些技巧，所以基本上他整個人癱軟在Eduardo身上，一頭柔軟的捲髮埋在對方頸部，只有手還在機械性地動作。  
他只感知到耳邊一直傳來對方的難耐的喘息聲，但沒發現自己的喉嚨也發出小貓似地呻吟。  
「操，就是這樣。Mark，再快一點，然後用上你的手指……」Eduardo用對方的身體示範了一次，讓Mark一陣瑟縮。  
「Wardo？我覺得這樣不太妙……」  
「抱歉，我弄疼你了嗎？」Eduardo盡可能地溫柔一些，安撫性地揉捏Mark的根部。  
「等、不要這樣！」Mark幾乎要羞恥到哭出來了，「我快射出來了。」  
Eduardo．Saverin不知理智為何物了。如果這是犯罪，他肯定心甘情願被關個一百年。  
他加快手上的速度，嘴唇貼在Mark的脖頸處又親又咬，在他耳邊說道：「乖，叫出來。叫我的名字。」  
「嗯……Wardo。」Mark爽到兩眼無法聚焦，身體略過腦袋接收了來自Eduardo的命令。「Wardo，我要、嗚，我要射了。我真的快——」  
他話都還沒說完，高潮就讓他射得一蹋糊塗。他把Eduardo的手弄髒了，弄得到處都是。  
「抱歉，我不是故意要……」Mark慌張地道歉，眼眶紅紅的樣子超讓人心軟。（其實Eduardo才覺得有罪惡感，他奪走了這個小可愛的第一次。）  
「沒事，你很棒。你做得很好。」Eduardo愛惜地親了親Mark的眼角，趁他還在恍神的時候，惡質地把手上的白濁胡亂抹在他的腰上，讓他回去洗澡的時候看到就會臉紅。  
「唔，那你呢？你還沒爽到。」Mark眨眨眼睛，逕自跳下床（還蹬掉了內褲，下面什麼都沒穿），跪在地上——又是一開始那個架勢。  
Eduardo必須承認他非常動搖，但這太過了，他不該奢求這種夢裡出現過的場景。他還是口頭上的拒絕道：「你確定要這麼做？」  
Mark含住他的前端，口齒不清地說：「你確定不要？」  
操操操操操。  
「噢、天啊……」Eduardo呻吟道：「別停下來，求你了。」  
Mark又吞進去了一點，用行動表示自己會配合。  
太棒了，Eduardo再也不用羨慕那些扭扭糖了，因為現在在Mark嘴裡含著的是他自己。  
「嗚…」Mark沒辦法把整個柱身含進嘴裡，但他已經到達極限，下巴也開始發痠了。  
他用手把剩下吞不進去的部分包住，手指刺激著囊袋，牙齒小心翼翼地避開，只用舌頭去舔弄。  
「等、等一下！」Eduardo忍不住按住Mark的頭，克制著別去扯那頭捲髮。  
「不舒服嗎？」Mark退了出去，睜大眼睛無辜地問，竟然看起來有點忐忑。  
Eduardo差點對他大吼：太他媽爽了！但這不符合他的人設，所以他艱難地換了種說法：「很……舒服。但是，你怎麼這麼熟練？」  
「Chris教我的。等等，你那是什麼眼神？你以為我會和他發生過什麼嗎？」Mark凝視著Eduardo的眼睛，一邊親吻他的根部，一邊用拇指指尖戳揉頂端，那裡因此滲出透明的前液。「他是用香蕉做教學好嗎？是他發酒瘋的時候逼著我學的，我才不隨便幫人口交。」  
Eduardo倒吸了一口氣，差點因為那一眼而射出來。他把手放到Mark後頸，揉捏那裡過於緊繃的神經，哄著Mark再把他的傢伙放進嘴裡。  
Mark小聲哼哼，但沒有反抗。  
「天啊，你真的太棒了……」Eduardo發自內心地讚嘆。半個小時前他絕對想不到Mark會跪在這裡幫他口交。  
Mark的嘴巴已經很痠了，但Eduardo還是硬得像石頭，所以他用上了牙齒，並且開始吮吸，對方瞬間失去了自制力。  
「天、Mark，你別這樣！」Eduardo感覺到強烈的射精感已經快衝上腦門，所以他真的沒收住力，扯住Mark的頭髮。他不能射在Mark嘴裡，那樣太色情了。「Mark，快停下來！」  
Mark看了他一眼，沒理他，繼續嘴巴的動作——這太犯規了！Eduardo低吼著釋放在那張無論什麼時候都要挑戰別人的嘴裡。  
「唔……」Mark凌亂地坐在地上，嘴唇紅到像要滴出血來，嘴角還留有Eduardo的精液。看起來完全就像是被侵犯的無辜少年。  
「噢、天哪、對不起！」Eduardo慌亂地抽了一張紙巾，「快點吐出來！」  
Mark愣愣地看著他說：「我吞下去了。」  
謝天謝地世界上有不應期這種東西，不然Eduardo可以因為這個畫面再硬個一百次。  
他幫Mark把褲子穿好，把他從地上抱到床上（對方竟然沒有掙扎），紅著臉問：「你還好嗎？」  
「不太好。」Mark想了想，「我心跳好快。」  
太太太太可愛了吧！  
Eduardo印了一個吻在Mark胸口，用那雙人畜無害的眼睛深情地看著他：「我真的、真的很喜歡你。」  
「為什麼？」Mark往後躺，身體陷在柔軟的床墊裡，「你那麼好，頭腦好，又有運動天份，女孩子都很喜歡你。」  
Eduardo傾身用手指梳整對方柔軟的髮絲：「你這樣就已經很好了，甚至超過『好』的範疇。沒人能夠像你一樣。」  
「但我不像你一樣完美。」  
「沒有人喜歡完美。」他嘆了一口氣。Mark是這樣想他的嗎？  
「我喜歡。」Mark小聲地說。  
「什麼？」Eduardo靠過去，躺在他旁邊，一隻手環繞在他的腰上。  
「你。」Mark閉上眼睛。  
喜歡你。

—

第二天早上，大家都看見Eduardo．Saverin失魂落魄地從Sean家走出來，不是那種宿醉的疲倦感，也不是和錯的人上了床的那種愧疚。  
他醒來的時候Mark不在。  
他幾乎以為那是一場夢，但走廊上掉了一隻Mark的襪子。（什麼時候脫的？）  
他打了Mark的手機，沒有人接，他又打給Chris。  
「怎樣？」對方明顯因為宿醉而心情很差。  
「Mark離開了。」  
「噢，那很好啊，他根本不適合那裡。」  
「我是說，他離開我了。我們昨晚一起在Sean家過夜。」Eduardo盡可能地講得含蓄，又要表明心裡的急切。  
「什麼？」電話那頭傳來一聲悶響，像是人從床上摔下來的聲音。「我靠，你們真的睡了？Mark終於開竅了？」  
「呃，不是你想的那樣……」這麼講起來又想到昨晚的畫面，Eduardo臉又發燙了，「我們沒有做到最後。」  
「那他跑什麼？」  
「我也不知道。我一醒來就沒看到他了。」  
「好吧，我會幫你問問看他又發什麼瘋——臥槽！」Chris打開房間門，看見自家沙發上多了一個人：「我想我找到Mark了。」  
「他還好嗎？」Eduardo不由自主地放低了音量。  
「不好。」Chris罵了一聲，「他要遲到了。」  
Eduardo看了一眼手錶，好極了，他也要遲到了。是那堂讓他迷上Mark的程式設計課。  
「我去接他。」他對著電話說：「別讓他跑了。」

Eduardo跑得比哪一次都快，身體很輕盈，但心很沉重。經過他家的時候他跨上了腳踏車，繼續往Chris家前進。  
「Wardo。」他到的時候，Mark已經在門口了，若無其事地和Eduardo打了招呼。  
Eduardo有種說不上來的感覺，看著對方這種無比自然的態度，莫名有點想哭，以至於塞在心底的話都不敢拿出來說。  
「上來吧。」他紳士地把腳踏車傾斜了一點，讓Mark坐在後面。  
「哇喔，你還真像是青春校園愛情劇裡的男主角。」Mark嘟囔，兩隻手牢牢地抱住Eduardo結實的腰。  
「你真這麼想？」天氣轉涼了，騎車引起的風讓Mark又把手收緊了一些，Eduardo覺得心裡暖暖的。  
「當然。自己的男朋友像是童話裡走出的人物，這感覺還不錯？」  
Eduardo一個急煞車。  
「你剛剛說了什麼？」他不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
「你聽見了。」Mark催促他繼續騎，他們不能就這樣停在校門口。大家都在看。  
「那你為什麼要走？我以為你後悔了。」  
Mark一臉「你是智障嗎」：「我們兩個一起離開很奇怪好嗎。這樣全世界都知道萬人迷Eduardo．Saverin和Mark．Zuckerberg睡了。他們看到你男朋友是個默默無名的科技宅男會失望的。」  
「天啊，你到底在想什麼！」Eduardo一瞬間腦子裡充滿了不可置信和受寵若驚。Mark竟然已經自稱他的男朋友了！而且居然覺得自己會讓他丟臉？這是什麼神奇的腦迴路？  
「我在站在你的角度思考。」Mark聳聳肩，一副理所當然的樣子。他這樣子真像個混帳。  
「你知道嗎？」Eduardo跳下腳踏車，這讓Mark一度重心不穩，摔在他懷裡。「我根本不在乎別人怎麼想。」  
「你想幹嘛？」Mark隱約覺得大事不妙，慌亂地想推開對方，卻被抱得更緊。  
Eduardo的手撫上Mark的後頸，在大庭廣眾之下示範法式濕吻。  
「我要讓所有人都知道。」他放開Mark，親暱地親了親他濕潤的眼角，「Eduardo．Saverin的男朋友就是他媽的Mark．Zuckerberg。」


End file.
